Sweet Dreams
by redrum and wine
Summary: Yuki loves the one who hates him most, but what can he do? its love. One shot, first attempt, KyouxYuki fic. Yup....I'm going to hell for this. Rated T for teens.


Forward

Ok, after battling my fierce inner demons, glares pointedly at Ban>

Ban: What the hell do you mean, Inner Demons? I was the first you bitch!

Were not! You came along when I was 6!

Ban: Your ignorance astounds me.

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Tackles Ban and they begin their fist fighting/ wrestling match>

Skye: sighs as she steps over the two of them> as she was saying, she has decided to post her first one-shot story, which was inspired by her friend Kasey. It has some rather homosexual implications. Which I strongly disapprove of! I mean c'mon Tani! Be decent! Live up to your actual writing skill! Quit writing smut! This goes against God! I'm telling mother!

No! tackles her> That's it! I'm locking you up until I'm 28! The both of you! Neither of you are any help! If one of you isn't bitching, it's the other. Now either shut up or leave!

eerie silence>

Yeah, that's what I thought Bishes. Now, to any of you who are confused, don't worry, you have the right to be. Now, as I was saying, this is my first one-shot, with extremely homosexual implications. So if you don't wanna hear it….read it, then don't. I'm not forcing you to read it, this was done for my simple pleasure.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Fruba, Tohru would be dead by now, My poor Akito-san wouldn't really be a woman, and Haru would wear a shirt far less often that he does. So don't sue, the lawyers would cost more than what you would ever get out of me.

Sweet Dreams

It had been so long now since he had dreamed any true dream other than a nightmare. Yuki sat up in bed slowly, his hand coming to rest on his forehead. It hadn't been a bad dream, not at all, but it still was enough to wake him from his sleep. Tohru, the girl who had changed his life so much, had been there, one of the only ones there actually. She had been crying, he could tell, but he knew of no way to comfort her. When he tried, she had simply smiled and shook her head before walking away from him to go and stand beside Kyou. In the dream Kyou had walked over to him and kissed him, in front of Tohru and everyone else who had cared to see in his dream. There was just a look of understanding in Tohru's eyes as she watched from the sidelines.

He knew that it was inspired by what had happened earlier that day. Tohru had finally said it, told him that she loved him for who he was, that she wanted to be with him forever, and even though it was the one thing he had always wanted to hear, she was amazingly not the one he wanted to hear it from. She had taken his hand and kissed him. It was unexpected, especially from Tohru, and he had let himself enjoy it for a minute, the soft feel of her lips against his, had fallen into her kiss, before pulling away from her. Even though her soft touch was the comfort he had always sought out, he could not accept her. He told her as much, in a softer way, as her eyes welled with tears. He knew that he had led her on, didn't really wish to see her cry, but what could he have told her? That despite what he said, despite how he behaved, the only one whose love he actually sought after was only the cat's to give.

It had started as admiration, as sport, to tease and taunt him, to eggKyou on, to watch as he failed. It became a sadistic pleasure to anger him. A pleasure that over time had become a sexual attraction. But what could he do? His personality only allowed him into the worst, most abusive relationships. He craved any and all attention that he received and relished any kind of affection showed. He could still remember the first night that Kyou had taken him. His hard lips pressed to his, how he had tasted so good, the aggressive night that they had shared, full of passion and longing of acceptance and love. Yuki had found love, but it had not yet found him it seemed. Kyou's tough exterior kept him away, always making sure that there was a distance between them, not wanting to get too close, yet wanting more at the same time. Ever since, he had fought for that love, the love that only the cat could give to him, from the one who hated, yet loved him the most above all others.

He felt the bed shift and looked over to the slumbering form, his orange hair glowing under the moonlight sifting in through his window. He was facing in Yuki's direction, the covers had slipped away toKyou's hips and he allowed his eyes to wander, taking in the shadowed, muscular beauty of his partner. He tentatively reached over and brushed a strand of fiery hair away fromhis face and smiled his strangely sad, yet happy smile before reaching down to pull the covers over them both. He let his arm travel and wrap around Kyou's waist, pulling him closer to him. Leaning in, Yuki kissed the top of his head. "Sweet Dreams Kyou, Sweet Dreams." he said hugging him closer and slipping back into his sleep. _Be here when I awake in the morning, and be here to comfort me at night, Maybe then, one day, You will say what we both desperately need to hear. But until then…._

OK, so how was it?

I've gotten into my fair share (more than my fair share actually) of Yaoi rps, but I've never written a yaoi fic. I hate to say it, but KyouxYuki is my favorite yaoi couple in all of Fruba. Was it too terribly bad for my first attempt? Everyone has to start somewhere I suppose.

I wrote this in less than 20 minutes last night around 12:00 a.m.

Please R&R and let me know. Remember, I accept criticism, not assholes.

glares at Ban again>

Ban: throws a rock andTani her in the head>

Ow, you Mother F-


End file.
